Hijack This
by christinuhhh
Summary: UPDATE 8/14/2010. As the new kid in town Meredith Grey befriends the older Derek Shepherd. Going behind her mother's back, Meredith explores this new friendship as secrets from both parties start to come out. Bad summary, I know. Give it a chance! :
1. Hijack This

**Heyheyheyyy(: So uh, surprise! New Story. I know I shouldn't start a new one, but it is me we're talking about (: I've been writing this for a few weeks now and really like where it has gone, so i figure 'Hey, why not share it' (: So, yup, here it is. The song I used for this fic is called Hijack This by a local band from Central Jersey named Even The Odds. I think they have recently gotten back together so, check them out!(:**

**As for my other fics, it's complicated. My computer crashed on me and I lost everything. All I wrote for them is gone and that included the updates for them. Hopefully, I will be able to rewrite them sometime soon. But, now I have my new laptop and refuse to download anything on it. This way it won't crash on me (:**

**So, I hope you enjoy reading this fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it. -Christina(:**

**Oh, as always: I don't own anything. At all. Nada.**

_ Hijack This:_

The loud crack of thunder shook the newly built, two story home and woke up the lone occupant there. She let out a groan, wiped at her eyes and cursed herself for falling asleep instead of unpacking the dozens of boxes that filled her new home.

So, technically its was _hers. _It was her mother's house, but it's not as if Ellis Grey would be spending much times here. She'd be far too busy at her new job to come home too often. Head of General Surgery, _whatever._

Meredith Grey walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. After much flickering, it finally turned on and showed how much work she would have to do. Opening up one box, the seventeen year old started to put away the contents that laid inside.

Another loud boom caused her to jump and drop the plate that she held in her hands. "Shit," She mumbled. By the time she had thrown out the shards of what was once the plate, Meredith gave up.

The six hour plane ride she had taken only early in that day was taking a toll on her. Laying down on the couch in the living room, Meredith turned on the television to some mindless show.

Not until this moment did the blonde realize it was already three o'clock in the morning. She figured she'd just crash on the couch because it was a lot easier than mustering up enough energy to climb up those twenty or so steps.

x.x.x

"I ask for one thing and you can't do it?" Ellis Grey marched into her house, still wearing her navy-colored scrubs.

Meredith yawned and sat up, slowly. "Maybe I was exhausted from the six hour plane ride yesterday?"

"Well, I've been going since then and I seem to be fine." She snapped. "I want this house unpacked, Meredith. Then I want you ready, by six o'clock for the dinner at the hospital tonight."

"Fine, whatever. I'll meet you there," She got to her feet, then ascended up her stairs and back into her room.

_The darkness  
__The thunder  
__You don't see what's under my skin  
__You win  
__No, I will not listen  
__I've grown stronger  
__You don't even see my hunger  
__My eyes and my hands  
__This wont go no longer and  
__Dive in my mind and you will see  
__Hijack This  
__And you will find in me  
__Find in me_

After an oh-so-exciting, six hour plane ride directly from Newark International Airport, Derek Shepherd was more than happy to step outside into the weather that could only be related to what is felt after a huge storm. "Shepherd!"

He looked and a smiled brightly in seeing his best friend. They did a half hug half hand grab move before getting into Mark Sloan's car. "So, how was it?"

"It was good, when I was there. I didn't want to leave, but I had to." Derek sighed.

"How's Addison?"

"Uhm," Derek Shifted in his seat as they pulled onto the main highway. "She's… okay. She wants me to come back, but…" He let that hang in the air.

"Bar tonight?" Mark smiled.

"Yes."

_Looking through me  
__Like I'm not alive  
__But I wont let you know  
__How many times I've tried  
__My eyes are bulging out of the sockets  
__And my life fell out  
__Of the hole in my pocket  
__And dive in my mind  
__Then you will see  
__Hijack this  
__Then you will find in me  
__Find in me_

Derek walked into his room in the apartment he shared with his best friend. Tossing his suitcase on the floor, the twenty one year old laid down on his bed. Of course he wanted to move back to New York, his whole family was there. But, he was finishing his last year at the University of Washington and had already been accepted to the Medical School in the accelerated program. He could have his medical degree in three years.

Sitting up, he figured he had to get ready. It was already getting late and being on a college campus almost always guaranteed there would be busy bars. It was Saturday night after all.

_I want you to dive  
__In my mind  
__Then you will see  
__Hijack this  
__Then you will find in me  
__Find in me_

**Please Reveiw(:** **(:**


	2. The Party Scene

The black dress came to just above her knees. It had straps that were about one inch thick. It was simple enough, but still looked good. Looking in the mirror, Meredith let out a sigh. She felt fake. She would _never _wear this on her own terms. _Never._

It was six o'clock already and Meredith figured she should leave before her mother had another reason to be pissed at her. Quickly grabbing her keys and jumping into her car, Meredith made it to the hospital in about twenty minutes.

This dinner was, apparently, being held for her mother. It was a chance for her to mingle with the rest of the hospital and some other complete BS. As Meredith walked into the main lobby, Ellis immediately pulled her aside. "Where the hell have you _been_?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"I said six. It's almost six thirty, Meredith. How do you think this is going to make me look?"

"Like you have a teenager at home? How do you think it's going to make you look?" Meredith just shook her head. "Can we just do this, already?"

"Did you finish unpacking?"

"Yes." She pushed the hair out of her face. "Anything else you would like to interrogate me about?"

"Lose the attitude, Meredith."

"Can we please just get this over with?" Meredith walked past her mother even though she had no idea where she was going.

x.x.x

"A miller _light_," Mark shook his head. "Yo, make him something really strong and it's on me." He called over to the bartender.

"I actually have things to do tomorrow," Derek took a swig of his beer, and looked up at the basketball game on ESPN.

"It's Sunday tomorrow," He shrugged, as the bartender placed the drink in front of Derek.

"Still, I have to-" He started, but was completely cut off by a girl who walked by him. She was wearing a simple black dress than showed off all the right places. Her honey-blonde hair cascaded slightly past her shoulders.

"Dude, go for it." Mark patted him on the back.

"What?" He finished his beer and took a sip of the new mixed drink. "I just zoned out."

"Yeah," Mark smirked. "Zoned out right on her ass, right?"

"…no." He stumbled over his words as Mark just laughed.

x.x.x

Meredith leaned against the bar and waited for the bartender to walk in her direction. She had only used this fake ID once to get into a dance club. It was never to get alcohol. "What can I get you?"

"Can I get a shot of tequila?"

"Can I see some ID?" Meredith handed it over to him and waited. He just shook his head and handed it back to her. "That might have worked in New Jersey, but it's not going to work here." He paused. "Just get out of here before I call the cops."

Meredith mumbled a sorry before making her way out of the bar. Leaning against the outside wall, she let out a sigh. "So, fake ID?"

She looked up and froze. "You're not a cop or something, are you?"

"No," He smiled. "Not a cop. I promise."

She laughed. "Okay. But, yeah," Meredith tossed the ID into the garbage. "Stupid idea, I guess."

"Nah. I've been there. I'm Derek."

"Meredith," She smiled up at him.

"So, Meredith, why didn't you just hit up a party? Alcohol's free and I'm pretty sure they don't ID," He laughed.

"Oh, I don't go here," She shook her head. "I'm still in high school and I just moved and got in a fight with my mom and ended up here. Yeah, why are you looking at me like that?" She frowned.

"How old are you?"

She paused for a minute. "Old enough. I'm a senior."

Derek nodded. "I could sneak you a drink if you want." He offered with a smile.

"I can't." She sighed. "It was stupid to come here anyway. I have to drive myself home."

"Got it. What about coffee. Tomorrow morning? I gotta get something to help the hangover I'm going to wake up with."

"I don't think I can…"

"Come on, Meredith," Derek smiled. "You can't turn down alcohol _and _coffee. It's un-American."

She laughed. "Okay. Coffee, but not until at least ten."

"Deal."


	3. Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And guess what?! I got my license. Yes (; haha, okay, I'm done(:**

Derek walked around his apartment the next morning trying to find his cell phone. "Dude, what are you doing? You're so loud."

"_I'm _loud?" He shook his head. "Tell that to your friend."

"Touché." Mark shook his head, then reached on top of the fridge where Derek's phone was. "Where you going?"

"Coffee with that girl from last night."

"…Coffee?" Mark shook his head. "Have fun, pops."

"You're funny." Derek shook his head before grabbing his sweatshirt and running out the door.

The whole night last night, Derek couldn't get Meredith's face out of his mind. He had been looking forward to this moment since she left the bar. Yes, he was aware how he sounded, but it was something about her.

Maybe it was that laugh.

Maybe.

x.x.x

"Shit!" Meredith jumped up at about Nine-Thirty the next morning. She had to be out the door about now if she wanted to make it to Starbucks on time.

Quickly getting to her feet, she quickly turned on her straightening iron and started to apply some make-up.

Grabbing a sweatshirt and quickly pulling that on, Meredith finished getting ready and grabbed her keys off of the floor.

By the time Meredith got there, she was fifteen minutes late. "You were so gonna stand me up." Derek smirked.

"Sorry," She breathed, heavily; still catching her breath. "I slept late and yeah. Kind of live sorta far-ish."

"Don't worry about it," He laughed. "Coffee time," He held open the door for her to walk inside.

"What can I get you?" The barista smiled.

"I'll get a venti coffee black and… what do you want?" Derek looked at Meredith who was slightly surprised he was willing to pay.

"Uhm, a grande caramel macchiato."

After getting their drinks, Meredith and Derek headed to a small table seated for two. "So, how's the hangover?" She smiled.

He laughed. "How's not being able to buy alcohol?"

She frowned. "You're mean."

"Uh-huh," He nodded until they both broke into laughter. "So, where are you from, Meredith?"

"New Jersey," She said.

"Ah," He nodded. "New York."

"Boo," She laughed. "So, I have a confession to make." Meredith paused. "Remember how I said I was 'old enough' last night?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, but my birthday is in like three weeks." She told him.

"Seventeen?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Come on," She smiled. "It's not a big deal. I'm gonna be eighteen in twenty-one days."

"I guess so," He nodded. "Can I make a confession?"

"Sure," Meredith laughed as Derek got a really serious look on his face; he let out a sigh. "What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to feel special for a minute," He smiled, brightly.

"You are such a loser." Meredith scrunched her nose. "Okay, so what are you majoring in?"

"Biology and Pre-Med," He said. "Going to the Medical School, here, in the fall."

"Very ambitious."

"My whole family is doctors so far," He laughed. "I'm guessing it's just a 'Shepherd' thing."

"Hey, I know how you feel. My mom is Ellis Grey, if you know who she is." Meredith shook her head.

"So, I'm guessing your going to be a surgeon too?" He laughed as she nodded.


	4. Count Me In

**Hey, so thank you for those who reviewed (: I forgot to tell you guys that I was going on spring break vacation. Sorry, haha(: Please reveiw!**

"And I have chemistry in that building," Derek pointed out as they both grabbed a seat on a bench. "Then abnormal Psych in there."

"Abnormal Psych?" Meredith looked over at him and he nodded. "I hate you."

"And why is that?" He cocked his head to the side, slightly.

"Cause I would love to take a class like that," She said as Derek chuckled, slightly. Meredith frowned at him, then playfully smacked him. "Don't mock me."

"Sorry," He laughed. "Don't make plans at three tomorrow."

"And why is _that?_" She smiled at him.

"Oh, your funny," Derek couldn't help but smile at this girl. "You're coming to class with me."

"What? How?"

"Yup." He nodded. "It's a lecture. My teacher wont notice, or care for that matter." Meredith just looked at him skeptically. "I promise."

"Okay," Meredith smiled. "I'll just drive here after school, then."

"Good."

"Oh shit, I have to start school tomorrow." She groaned. "I just love being the new kid."

"Well, you just would have had spring break, so there's only about three months left."

"Awesome."

"Sarcasm?" He laughed.

"Oh, no." She just shook her head as her phone started to ring. "Yeah, Mom?… Yeah, I'll come home now… bye."

Derek already had on a pouting face when Meredith looked up. "You're… l-leaving me?"

"You're a freak," Meredith rolled her eyes as she stood up and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stand up as well.

"In the sheets? I know."

"I'm not even going to respond to that."

"You just did."

"You're impossible." Meredith let out a sigh of frustration.

"Nah, I just like to be difficult."

"My point exactly."

x.x.x

Derek had a huge smile on his face when he walked through his apartment door. He tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, then made his way to the living room. "Aww, did someone have a fun date?" Mark laughed.

"It was coffee."

"A coffee _date._"

"Nonetheless, it was good." He nodded. "She's pretty cool." Derek was going to say something about her age, but he figured Mark would just hassle him about it.

"Well, that's cool. Dewek's got a crush," He smirked. "Oh, you cool with a party here on Thursday?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Big party?"

"Twenty or thirty people. Invite uh… what's her name?"

"Meredith."

"Yeah. Tell her to come over." Mark paused. "Oh! Your Mom called before and she didn't sound too happy."

"Oh, alright." He nodded. "I'll be back." Derek made his way towards his room and quickly dialed his mother's phone number. "Hey mom."'

"Hi, Derek," Angela Shepherd sighed. Derek was very fond of his mother. After his father passed away when Derek was young, Angela took control of everything, while grieving at the same time. She is one of the strongest women he knows. "You need to come back."

"Why? What's wrong?" He immediately jumped to attention.

"No, calm down. Nothing's wrong." She told him. "Addison really needs you here right now."

"I'm not dating Addison anymore, Mom."

"I am aware of that Derek. You need to be back here and you _know _that."

"You know I can get an internship over there, Mom. I'm just trying to get Medical School over with as quickly as possible."

"You can do that here."

"No. I can't."


	5. I Love College

**Please Review(: It makes me update quicker, haha. Oh and you can look at the bottom of my profile for pictures of charachters that I add. Yup. Enjoy! (:**

School sucks. Meredith just wanted to get this day over with, already. Yes, she realized being the new kid would attract some attention, but she didn't think she'd get completely stared at walking through the hallways.

Apparently that was what happened when her mother sent her to some small private school. "So, you're the new kid?"

"That would be me," Meredith looked up. "I'm Meredith."

"Megan." She smiled. "It kind of sucks here, but once you get used to it, it's not so bad."

"Well, only have a few months to go," Meredith laughed. "Are they strict about phones here?"

"Only if you get caught."

Meredith nodded, then pulled her phone out, under the desk. She was most definitely looking forward to later in the day. She enjoyed hanging out with Derek. He made her forget about her mother's constant nagging and how much she missed her old town.

_Yeah, I'm bored ): Entertain me.  
__-Meredith_

"So, I know being the new kid sucks, so if you need somewhere to eat lunch, let me know."

"Thanks," She smiled. "That would be cool."

_It's nine o'clock in the morning…  
__-Derek_

_Don't you have class? ):  
__-Meredith_

_On Monday it's like… later… yeah.  
__-Derek_

_Go back to bed.  
__-Meredith_

_Night night  
__-Derek_

Meredith groaned. "I just want to get out of here."

"I know how you feel."

x.x.x

_So, just kind of chillin outside that bar. Hurry up  
__-Meredith_

"Yo, creep!" Meredith's head snapped up and she just laughed.

"Hey, I am not creepin on you. You told me to meet you here." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on," He laughed. "We're gonna be late." Meredith walked up next to him and they headed in one direction. "So, you get up early, don't you?"

"High school, bud." Meredith shook her head. "Way to remember, jerk."

"Right," He laughed. "Sorry. I basically just woke up."

"No excuses."

"Yes ma'am." He swung his arm around her shoulders. "So when's your birthday again?"

"In, uh… nineteen days."

Derek just let out a laugh. "You're an April Fools baby."

She frowned. "You're mean to me."

"Nah," He laughed. "I'll throw you a kegger or something. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Fine, don't believe me," He shrugged as they walked up to a building. "Okay. I'm gonna show the security person my ID, and you just walk up to the desk and sign this sheet saying you forgot your ID. Good?"

"I hate you?"

"Okay," He nodded, then held the door open for her. Meredith walked up to the counter and followed Derek's instructions. As soon as she finished filling that out, Derek grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to a huge room. They both took two empty seats next to each other in the back of the room.

"That was cool." She smiled.

He just shook his head. "Wanna take notes for me too?"

"Sure," She nodded, eagerly.

"Okay," He laughed. "I was kidding, but if you want to."

"See, you're mean to me," She scrunched her nose up, but grabbed the notebook from his hand nonetheless.

"I will never win," Derek leaned back in his chair.

"Nope."

"Oh, so my roommate is throwing a party on Thursday and wanted to know if you wanted to come over?"

"Thursday night?" She looked up as he nodded. "Only if my Mom's on call, which she usually is, but yeah."

"Cool," He smiled. "Okay. Go learn for me."

"Shut up," Meredith pushed the hair out of her face and paid close attention to everything the professor was saying.


	6. Playing With Fire

**Hey guys! Please Review if you are reading, I just want to know if I should continue or not. I really want to, but I want to make sure people are actually reading. Thanks so much! (:**

"You better come to that party on Thursday," Derek told her over the phone later that Monday.

"What about school?" Meredith laughed. "I think I should at least go to my first week."

"Crash at my apartment and just leave from here," Derek shrugged. "Or, you could be a rebel and cut."

"But, I'm a good kid," Meredith laughed.

"Oh, so _that's _why you have a fake ID. Got it," Derek smirked. "Go find out if your Mom's on call."

"You're a pain in the ass." Heading into her mother's office, Meredith took a seat in Ellis' chair. She logged onto the computer and pulled up her schedule for this week. "Oh, I'm _so _surprised."

"She's not on call?" He frowned.

"You're really good at picking up sarcasm, aren't you?" Meredith smiled. "Okay, I'll be there."

"So, is this going to be your first college party?" Derek laughed, laying down on the couch in his living room.

"Sorry," Meredith shook her head. "I lived half an hour from Rutgers. But, they were all in dorms, if that makes you feel better."

"Well-" He was interrupted by his phone beeping at him. Derek glanced at it and let out a sigh. "My sister's calling me. Can I call you back?"

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye," Derek switched lines. "What's up?"

"And hello to you too," Nancy Shepherd shook her head. "Glad to see you've lost all your manners."

"I'm busy," Derek turned on ESPN to hopefully tune out his older sister. "What's up?"

"You know why I'm calling, Derek."

"Jesus. Is Mom telling you to call me? Am I going to have to wait for Sarah, Julie, and Amanda, too?"

"You're being ridiculous, Derek."

"I just love how everyone was fine with me being gone for four years, but god forbid I want to finish my MD in three years."

"You have-"

"Nancy, you just want me back because you think I'll get back with Addison. It's not going to happen."

"You're such a piece of shit-" Nancy started but was cut off by Derek completely turning off his phone, then throwing it on the ground. She knew exactly what the end of that sentence was going to be and he didn't need to hear it.

"You okay?" Mark looked over as he walked through the front door.

"My sister's being a bitch. Not really a surprise."

"Which one?"

"Nancy."

"Oh," Mark nodded. "What's this?" Derek looked up to see the three pages of notes that Meredith had written out previously in the day.

"I brought Meredith to class and she wanted to take notes, so yeah," He laughed and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

Mark shook his head. "How old is she?"

"Uh…" He paused. He could lie. He could definitely lie, but he was a bad lier. "She's seventeen."

Mark's head snapped up. "You're hanging out with Jailbait?"

"We're just _friends._"

"Except for the fact that you like her," Mark sighed. "When does she turn eighteen? And it better be soon, dude."

"Yeah," He nodded. "In nineteen days."

"You're playing with fire."

"We're friends." Derek reminded him.

"You say that now. Just watch."

"Uh-huh."


	7. Get Crunk

**Please Review (:**

_8:59_

Meredith was staring at the clock. She was supposed to be at Derek's by now, but her Mother decided that today-of all days-she was going to be late. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

Meredith looked up. "Uh, just staying here. Probably going to bed in a few hours."

"Okay," Ellis nodded as her pager started going on. "Well, I have to get going. Have a good night."

"You too," As soon a Meredith heard the door close, she jumped up and quickly headed to her room to get ready as quickly as possible.

She pulled on a pair of skinny, ripped jeans and her black Ugg boots. Now was the hard part. After much debating, Meredith settled on a dark blue camisole.

_9.40_

Meredith pulled into the same bar parking lot and got out of her car. "Way to be an hour late." Derek laughed as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, blame my mom. She actually decided to act like a parent for once." She shook her head.

"Well, you're here now." He smiled as they started to head to his apartment.

"You smell like whiskey." Meredith scrunched her nose up. "Gross."

"_Whoa_," Derek just shook his head. "There is nothing gross about whiskey. And my friend ran into me before. I didn't even have anything, yet."

"Sure," She laughed as they walked into his building, then climbed up a few flights of stairs.

"This is me," He unlocked the door and led her through the people and into the kitchen where there weren't as many people. "Yo, Mark."

He spun around from talking to a girl with blonde hair. "Hey," He nodded.

"This is Meredith. And this is my roommate, Mark." Derek quickly introduced.

"Ah," Mark laughed. "So, I finally get to meet you. Derek just wont shut up about you."

"Really, man?" Derek mumbled under his breath.

Meredith just let out a small laugh and pushed the hair out of her face. "Jungle juice?" Mark handed her a sixteen ounce cup filled with a red drink.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Oh, give me your keys, Jersey." Mark said and held out a hand.

"Jersey? Really?" Meredith shook her head before giving him her keys.

"Yup," He nodded. "Oh, this is my friend Izzie." He indicated to the girl he was previously talking to.

"Hi." She smiled.

_11.00_

"Okay, we _have _to verse Mark and Derek in beer pong," Izzie said to Meredith. "Because if someone doesn't beat them, there ego's are just going to get ten times bigger."

"But I suck at it," Meredith laughed, finishing another drink. "It'll be bad. Very, very bad."

"You're no fun," Izzie frowned.

Meredith just shook her head. "Okay, I'll do it, but it's not my fault if I suck okay?"

"There we go," Izzie grabbed her hand and they quickly jumped on one side of the table before anyone else took the spot.

Mark laughed. "Should we go easy on them?"

"Nah," Derek smirked, looking at Meredith. "How you doing, drunky?"

"Hey, I am _not _drunk." She pointed out. "I've only had like five or six of these. Yeah."

Derek just shook his head, took the ping pong ball and tossed it to her. "Ladies first."

"This is going to end badly." Meredith mumbled and just tossed the ball, which completely missed. "Yup, fail."

The game didn't last long at all. Meredith had ended up only getting one ball in, and Izzie got only a few more. In the end, of course Derek and Mark had won. "Good try," Derek laughed.

"Her idea," Meredith laughed, then slowly made her way into the kitchen to grab another drink.

_11.30_

"Okay. I'm cutting you off," Derek grabbed the cup from Meredith's hand. "That drink catches up to you fast."

She just laughed. "But I'm good."

"You're done," He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall and into his room. "Go to bed."

"But I'm fine," She assured him.

"It's past your bedtime," He laughed and pushed the hair out of her face. Meredith smiled slightly before leaning up and quickly pressing her lips to his. She brought her hand up to the side of his face, but jumped back, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. "Right there."

Meredith ran into the bathroom and was immediately over the toilet. Derek walked in a minute later with a pair of his basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. "You okay?" He pulled her hair back and gently rubbed her back.

She slowly nodded.

"Change into my clothes and I'll be right back, okay?" Derek said as she nodded. He closed the door to his room and headed back to the living room, where he pulled Mark aside. "What did you make the jungle juice with?"

"Everclear, why?"

"That explains it."

"She puke?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "She kissed me, then she puked. Great, right?"

Mark just laughed. "That would happen. But, dude, I warned you."

"She's wasted," Derek said. "That's it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Derek didn't reply. He just turned around and headed back into his room. Meredith was already under his covers with her eyes shut. "You okay?"

"I feel stupid," She mumbled.

"Don't," He looked at her. "You had fun tonight, right?" Meredith nodded. "Then that's all that matters, okay?"

"Okay," She nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Night."


	8. Last Night

**I really hate high school && being sick. Those two together just are a horrific mess ): Okay, well, review, please (:**

Meredith slowly opened her eyes ad automatically pulled the hood from her sweatshirt over her head. She gradually pulled her self up and picked up the piece of paper next to the desk.

_I had to go to class, but I left you water and Advil. I'll be back by 12.30 (:  
__-Derek_

Meredith smiled slightly, and took the medicine he gave her. Standing up, she ruffled her hair to make it look somewhat presentable. She didn't really know if anyone was here, but Meredith made her way into the kitchen. "Jersey! You're alive."

"Stop yelling," She sat down at the table, next to Izzie, and put her head in her hands.

Mark laughed. "Party too hard?"

Meredith just groaned. "Great first impression, right?"

"Actually, yes," Mark smiled. "Come on, you're chill as hell. And you can party hard. Not a bad thing."

"Okay," She laughed, slightly. "How long am I going to be called Jersey for?"

"Until I find another nickname for you," He laughed. "I mean I could call you Jailbait, but I figured you'd like Jersey, more."

She shook her head. "Jersey's good."

"I got call frosh for a good two or three months," Izzie laughed. "I don't think he actually knew my name."

"Of course, I did," Mark laughed. "I'll be right back," He headed down the hall.

"So, did I do anything ridiculously stupid last night?" Meredith looked over to Izzie. "Cause I'm usually not like that."

"Uh," Izzie started. "I would ask Derek."

"…Why?" Her eyes went wide. "Izzie, what did I do?"

"Apparently you kissed him, but that was according to Mark and we were all drunk last night and yeah…"

"Oh, my god. No."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You were gone last night."

"Yeah, and that's embarrassing enough." She mumbled. "I should probably get going. My school probably already called my mom saying I didn't show up." she got to her feet. "Mark!" She yelled, but immediately regretted it. "Oh, damn." Meredith put her hand on her head.

"Yeah?" He called from his room.

"Keys."

"Top of the fridge."

Meredith grabbed them and walked back over to Izzie. "I did have fun hanging out last night, though," She smiled.

"Text me later," Izzie laughed.

x.x.x

Not even a minute after Meredith laid down on the couch in her living room, Ellis came storming inside. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

"What?" She looked up.

"You didn't go to school today. Would you like to start explaining?" She huffed.

"I don't feel good, Mom. Not that you would know because your phone is never on." She rolled her eyes.

"You need to drop the attitude, Meredith."

"You need to act like a parent, _Mom._"she shot back.

"Go upstairs!" She said angrily.

"Gladly," Meredith ran up the stairs and slammed her door. She laid down on her bed and pulled out her phone.

_Way to leave and steal my clothes(:  
__-Derek_

_Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to.  
__-Meredith_

_I was kidding. You okay?  
__-Derek_

_I'm fine.  
__-Meredith_

_Well, that's a lie  
__-Derek_

Meredith just let out a sigh. She didn't want things to be awkward between them, because she really liked him as a friend, but then again, how could they not? She never even thought about him that way until last night. Well, she guess she had, but kept ignoring it.

"Hello?" She picked up her phone.

"You remembered, didn't you?"

"Uhm," She closed her eyes. "I'm really not like that. I don't get plastered and kiss random guys. I just… I don't even know what happened last night. I'm not just some slut who hangs out at colleges, I promise."

"Whoa, slow down," He cut her off. "No one ever called you a slut. And trust me, I know you were drunk last night. It's not a big deal, okay?"

"Okay," She slowly nodded. "And by the way, your sweatshirt is really comfy."

Derek laughed. "And she's back."


	9. I Drive Myself Crazy

**Okay so finale? Did that honestly JUST HAPPEN? oh jeez /: asdfghjkl; like... ugh. Okay, i'm done ranting for the moment. Please reveiw!**

"Okay, so you know why I'm never drinking again?" Meredith sat down at a table outside the local mall, byt Meredith's house.

"Why's that?" Derek laughed.

"Cause apparently I'm a drunk texter," Meredith shook her head. "I texted my friend how shitfaced I was and how she has to come party with me and blah, blah, blah… It was bad."

Derek smiled. "I'll take your phone next time."

"Good," Meredith shook her head. "But yeah, she's making me bring her to the next party I go to."

"Your birthday?" He smiled.

"We don't need to have a party for my birthday. Like, how many people do I even know here?"

"Mark, Izzie, your friend, and don't forget about me," He smiled brightly.

"Woo-hoo, five people sure sounds like a blast." Meredith just shook her head. "I'm only turning eighteen. It's no big."

"It is big, so I'm throwing you a party. Deal with it."

"Fine," Meredith laughed as they both stayed quiet for a minute. There was a woman on the other side of the outside sitting area with two little children running around. "They're so adorable."

"Yeah," Derek smiled. "Do you want kids?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Like _way _later in life, obviously, but yeah. I definitely want a boy first. He has to protect his little sister."

"I agree."

"What about you?"

"I come from a huge family, so I think my mom would kill me if I didn't carry on the tradition." He explained.

"Got it," Meredith said as Derek pulled out his cell phone.

"And this is one of my sisters. Sorry about this," He sighed. "Hey Mands, what's up?"

"So, I'm just kind of chilling here outside of the airport and waiting for my ride to get here. Why am I not surprised that you aren't here?" Amanda Shepherd laughed.

"You're coming now? I thought it was next week." He groaned. "I'll call Mark and have him pick you up because I'm pretty far away right now."

"Sloan?" She smiled. "Okay."

"Funny. Sorry, Mands."

"It's okay." She said and they both hung up the phone.

"My sister is visiting and I completely forgot," Derek shook his head. "She's nineteen and the only nice one."

"You're so mean," Meredith shook her head.

"Okay, Sarah and Julie are pretty laid back too, but Nancy… no. That's just a no." He sighed. Derek didn't really want to leave. "Do you want to come back and hang out?"

"Go spend time with your sister and maybe I'll come over tonight, okay?" Meredith got to her feet.

"Okay," Derek nodded and immediately pulled her in for a tight hug. He knew he held on for a bit too long, but hey, she wasn't pulling back. "Text me when you get home?"

"Will do."

x.x.x

Derek finally arrived back to his apartment and cleared the solo cups on the ground to get the living room. "I think we should clean this up, man."

"Probably," Mark laughed. "Mandy's in the bathroom."

"Good, I need help," He jumped over the back of the couch and took a seat. "I don't know what to do."

"Regarding?"

"Take a guess."

A smirk spread across Mark's lips. "I was right." He beamed. "Ha! I told you. Tell me I'm right."

"You're right, whatever," Derek grumbled. "What should I do?"

"Ask her out?" Mark shrugged.

"Helpful."

"Just ask her out to dinner or coffee or a movie or something. Go old school with it. Trust, man."

"Maybe," He sighed.


	10. I Miss You

**So, I put a link to a picture of Amanda at the bottom of my profile. Check it out! Please Reveiw!**

"Hey!" Amanda walked into the living room and immediately hugged her older brother. "How are you?"

"Feel like an ass," He laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," The nineteen year old crashed on one of the couches. "Me and Mark got to know each other better," She smiled.

"You're a pain in the ass." Derek shook his head as Mark just laughed. "How's Penn State?"

"A pain in my ass," Amanda pushed her hair out of her face. "So glad I'm on spring break."

"You're a Nittany Lion?" Mark laughed. "Sorry, but your mascot's outfit is kind of lame."

"Yeah, I know." She laughed. "Oh! I have pictures for you." Amanda pulled out her camera and handed it to her brother.

"Jordan?"

"Yeah."

Derek nodded as he started to sift through the photos. "He's gotten so big. I miss him."

"He misses you too, Derek."

Derek smiled, then handed it back to his sister. "Can you send those to me sometime?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So," Mark sat up. "Derek has a girlfriend."

"Fuck you." Derek shot a glare at Mark. "She is not my girlfriend."

"Well, you want her to be," Mark shrugged. "Whatever."

"Details! I want details right now!" Amanda Smiled brightly. "It's about time you start dating again."

"I've dated," He got to his feet. "Don't worry about it, Mands."

"Too late. What's her name? Did you meet her here? How old is she? Trust me, I can be very annoying. Do you remember living with me?"

"Her name's Meredith. I met her at a bar… kind of. She's almost eighteen. Anything else?"

"When am I meeting her?"

"She can come over tonight, if you're cool with that."

"Obviously."

x.x.x

"So, question?" Meredith quickly called Derek after he had just texted her. "Can I bring a friend with me?"

"What friends?" He laughed.

"Shut up. We'll be there in thirty minutes. Meet us at the bar," Meredith hung up her phone soon after.

"What's up?" Megan laughed.

"We're going to Derek's apartment apparently," Meredith pulled on Derek's sweatshirt. "His friend Mark is gonna be there and so is his sister."

"College guy? Sure," Megan jumped up. "I'm down."

"Okay, just follow along with what I tell my mom," They two teenagers both headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "We're gonna go out for a bit."

"Where are you going all the time?" Ellis sighed, looking up.

"Just with friends."

"Where?"

Meredith groaned. "A house?"

"Meredith," Ellis warned. "Where exactly have you been going?"

"The University of Washington Campus. Megan's cousin goes there and she introduced us to some of her friends. That's it."

"What time are you getting home?" Ellis placed her hands on her hips.

"I might sleepover Megan's house." Meredith rolled her eyes. "I'll call you later," She pulled Megan out of the house before Ellis could protest. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Megan laughed and got into the passenger seat. "So, you're sleeping over?"

"We could probably just crash at Derek's, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah," Megan nodded. "Sounds good."

"Cool," Meredith smiled.


	11. Good Times

**Sorry guys! My computer got a virus yesterday and I couldn't do anything on it): It was horrible, but here you go! Please review!**

"Nice sweatshirt, loser," Derek pulled Meredith in for a hug. "Am I ever gonna get it back?"

"Nope," Meredith smiled. "This is my friend Megan. Megan this is Derek."

"Hey," He smiled. "So, are you guys crashing here tonight?"

"Well," Meredith smirked. "As much as I love passing out in front of bars, I think your apartment would work a little better."

"Smartass." Derek shook his head. "Maybe I wont let you sleep over."

"Sure." Meredith rolled her eyes. "And maybe I won't hangout anymore."

"Come on," He laughed. "Let's go."

The three of them walked to where Derek's apartment was and quickly entered the room. "Jersey!" Mark yelled.

"Hey," She laughed. "I need to think of a nickname for you."

"Okay," Derek pulled Meredith down on the couch next to him. "This is my sister Amanda. Mands this is Meredith and her friend Megan. Oh, and Megan this is my friend Mark."

"Hey," Amanda smiled. "I've heard a lot," she smiled as Derek just groaned. "Shut up, Derbear."

"Yeah, shut up, Derbear," Mark smirked.

"Anyone want a drink?" Derek shook his head and stood up.

"Red bull and vodka," Mark called out. "Thanks, hun."

"Bite me," He rolled his eyes. "Mands, Meredith, Megan? Want anything?"

"Same," Meredith smiled. Megan and Amanda also agreed.

"You know, Jersey, I can make you some jungle juice again. Not a big deal," He laughed.

"Okay, shut up," Meredith pushed the hair out of her face. "Normal people make it with things other than Ever clear."

"Sorry you can't handle your alcohol," He laughed.

"I really don't like you," Meredith scrunched up her nose.

x.x.x

"You get drunk way to easily," Derek laughed, pulling Meredith into the kitchen away from the rest of the group.

"I'm not drunk," She frowned. "I am tipsy."

"Oh, okay," he nodded. "That's why you're slurring your words. Got it."

Meredith was leaning against the counter, so Derek placed his hands on either side of her. "I'm not slurring my words."

"Whatever you say," He laughed. Derek couldn't help it, he found himself pushing her hair out of her face and tipping her head towards him. He brushed his lips against hers and waited for her to respond.

Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. They both pulled apart when Mark made some sort of noise in the back of his throat. "This should probably stop happening," Meredith laughed.

"Probably," He smiled to himself. She didn't freak out this time. "You're still drunk, by the way."

"Shit happens," She smirked. "So uhm, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Well, I'm like always here so I figured if you want to come hang out at my house or something… but I mean we don't have to… yeah I'm gonna stop talking now."

He couldn't help but laugh. "We'll hang out at your house tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

x.x.x

"So, your sister's really cool." Meredith laid down on her couch and put her feet across Derek's lap. "Oh, crap. You should probably be hanging out with her."

Derek shook his head. "She wants to hang out with Mark. She can talk to him about guy problems cause she knows if she talks to me about it, I'll fly out to Pennsylvania and hurt them."

"You sure?" She looked up.

"Yes," He shook his head.

"Okay," Meredith nodded. "Oh, right. You want a tour?"

"Sure," Derek jumped up as Meredith just groaned.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say no," She laughed. "Basement's boring. Here's the living room, then the kitchen's in there. My Mom's office is right there." She started to go up the stairs and walked into her room. "And this is my room." She sat down on her bed.

Derek closed the door behind himself and laughed. "Nice." He looked to the floor to see a hot pink bra in the middle of her pretty messy room.

Meredith kicked it under her bed. "Well that was embarrassing."

Derek laid down next to her. "Your bed's comfy."

"It is," She nodded. "So, last night. I think you just like taking advantage of me when I'm drunk."

"I'm pretty sure you kissed me two days ago." He shook his head. "So, I was just evening everything out yesterday."

"Sure."

"What the _hell _is going on in here?" Ellis swung the door open and hand her hands on her hips. "_Meredith Grey._"

"Uhm," She bit her lip.


	12. Beautiful

**Hey guys! So, this is kind of up earlier tonight. I have to finish a book for school, so here you go! Please review! (:**

"Who the hell are you?" Ellis snapped when Meredith didn't say anything. Derek stood up and quickly walked over there.

"My name's Derek Shepherd. It's nice to meet you Dr. Grey," He stuck out his hand, but Ellis just stared at him.

"Mom, Derek's my friend," Meredith finally found her voice. "We were just hanging out."

"In your bed, while your door was closed?"

"Mom."

"And you don't look like your in high school, Mr. Shepherd. How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm twenty-one, Ma'am." He swallowed hard.

"And you do realize that my daughter is seventeen, correct?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mom, stop," She pleaded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Derek answered her.

"And why exactly are you hanging out with a girl who is four years younger than you, Mr. Shepherd?"

"Mom!"

"I suggest you get out of my house and never talk to my daughter again. Do I make myself clear?" Ellis said.

"Yes, Ma'am." He sighed, then looked over at Meredith who looked like she was going to cry.

"Now."

"Sorry," Derek wished that Meredith would look at him, but she didn't. She was just staring at the floor. Derek reluctantly left the house without being able to say goodbye.

"You're grounded." Ellis snapped.

"What? Why?" She looked up.

"As if that's even a question, Meredith. You're seventeen and should not be hanging around a twenty-one year old!"

"He's just my friend!"

"Who got you drunk, right?"

"… you heard that?"

"Yes. And God help me, Meredith, if you ever see him again," Ellis warned her. "You better not leave this house."

"I wont," She laid down on her bed and turned on her television. When Ellis closed her door, Meredith immediately pulled out her phone.

_I'm so sorry):  
-Meredith_

When Derek didn't respond, Meredith got a little nervous, but then she figured he was just driving. After an hour passed, that nervous feeling came back.

_Derek?  
-Meredith_

Another twenty minutes later.

_Okay, can you please answer me? Like… what if you got in  
__an accident? Please, Derek? I'm not trying to be the clingy__friend or whatever, but please?  
-Meredith_

_I'm home  
-Derek_

Meredith shut her eyes tight and wanted to scream. Her mom was seriously ruining this for her.

_Can I please call you?  
-Meredith_

…_I guess so  
-Derek_

"Why weren't you answering me?" Meredith immediately snapped at him. "What if you got hit by a car or something!"

"Meredith," Derek sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Derek," She bit her lip. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"I love hanging out with you, Meredith. Like this past week has been the best. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Your mom… she was serious. She might call the police on me."

"So?"

"I can get arrested, Meredith." He groaned.

"We're friends, Derek. They can't arrest someone for having a friend who is underage!"

"I want to be more than friends, Meredith! Jesus Christ, you have no idea how much I want to be with you. Your beautiful. Your laugh is just intoxicating. You care about people. You actually make it a point to get to know my friends. You're perfect, okay?"

Meredith was speechless. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. "I… I- what?" She bit her lip.

"Sorry. I should go."

"No!" She blurted out. "Please don't." Meredith closed her eyes. "I don't know what to say, though."

"Me neither," He admitted.

After a few moments of silence, Meredith spoke up again. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"All of it."

"No one's ever said that to me."

"I mean it, Meredith. Everything I said." He told her.

"Wow," She smiled. "Sorry, I'm still kind of in shock."

He laughed. "Meredith, I really like you." Derek started. "And I didn't want to do this over the phone, but would you want to go on a date with me?"

"I would really, really like that." She smiled.


	13. All I Ever Wanted

**Sorry guys! I got caught up in reading last night. If anyone has read The Lords of Discipline by Pat Conroy, you'd understand, haha. If you haven't, you definitely should (:**

Derek walked into his living room to see Mark with a smirk on his face and Amanda smiling brightly. "What?"

"You're going on a date!" Amanda hugged him. "I'm proud and I approve."

"You guys heard that?" He sighed.

"Dude, you should know by know that these walls are anything but thick." Mark pulled out his wallet and tossed him a condom that he always had handy. "In case you get lucky," He smirked.

"Cause I don't have condoms or anything," He tossed it back at him.

"Well, you haven't brought home a girl in a very long time, dude. I was starting to get nervous."

"You guys are gross," Amanda rolled her eyes. "Meredith doesn't even seem like that."

"She's not," Derek said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Where are you bringing her?" Amanda asked.

"I have no idea," Derek shook his head, then proceeded to explain to them what had happened in the previous hours.

Mark just laughed. "Yeah, that sucks."

"Yeah."

"She's new to Seattle, right?" Amanda asked and Derek nodded. "Bring her to that little Italian bistro you brought me to."

"I could do that." He smiled. "I haven't been on a date in so long."

"Adds?" Amanda sighed.

"Basically," Derek shook his head. "I'm finally, really moving on."

"Good," Amanda smiled and hugged her brother. "I guess I'm keeping it on the down low from mom?"

"You can tell her," Derek shrugged. "I'm actually happy, right now."

x.x.x

"No!" Megan almost screamed over the phone.

"Yes!"

She paused. "No!"

"I know!" Meredith smiled brightly. "God, I haven't been this happy in such a long time."

"Yay," Megan laughed. "When are you going? Where are you going? How are you getting out of your house?"

"No idea. No idea. Oh, and no idea. All I know is that my mom wants to talk to me about the whole Derek situation again."

"Oh, jeez. What now?"

"No idea," Meredith smiled, slightly. "I'm gonna go get this over with and I'll call you later."

"Good luck!" Megan said as they both soon hung up. Meredith slowly headed downstairs and took a seat in her mother's office.

"Where did you get that?" Ellis looked at Meredith's sweatshirt, which wasn't actually hers.

"Derek gave it to me. What do you want?" Meredith snapped. She knew she probably sounded horrible, but Meredith couldn't really help it.

"Watch it, Meredith."

"Sorry."

"Listen, I was called to go to Los Angeles for a very important surgery." She sighed. "But, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Mom, I'm seventeen."

"And look at the trouble you got into when I am home."

Meredith tried her hardest not to laugh. Ellis Grey at a _house?_ No way in hell. "Mom, you can trust me."

"Can I, Meredith? I might be gone for a week or longer. I need you to be able to get to school on time, everyday, and to stay here. You can have Megan over a few times, but that's it."

"Okay," Meredith nodded. "You can trust me."

"Thank you. I'm going to be catching a flight at eight o'clock in the morning, and I'll call you as soon as I land."

_I won't hold my breath. _

"And no Derek Shepherd."

"No Derek."


	14. Believe

**I'm so sorry guys! I know I've been gone again. Junior year is honestly killing me. Plus guys are stupid. Yes. Haha, uhm, I get out of school on June 24th****, so look forwards to that day(: Please review.**

Derek was so freaking nervous. He knew he shouldn't be. They were friends, right? Nothing had changed yet. Except for the fact that he spilled out his emotions to her the day previous. He pulled his car into Meredith's driveway and stepped out of his car.

He had on a dark red button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He inhaled. Then exhaled. After he figured he couldn't delay any longer, he grabbed the small bouquet of flowers from the backseat of his car and headed for the door.

Meredith jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She so wasn't ready for this. She had on a black dress that reached just above her knees. After grabbing her purse, she ran downstairs, more than likely ruining her hair that she had just finished straightening. "Sorry! I'm like running around and going crazy and you look really good."

Derek couldn't help but smile. "You look amazing." He paused, the pulled out the flowers he had gotten for her. "These are for you."

"You're so sweet," Meredith smiled and went to go put them in some water.

"You ready to do this?" Derek shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Yeah," She smiled as they headed towards Derek's car. He opened the door for her and she thanked him before sitting down.

x.x.x

"This place is so nice," Meredith smiled, looking across the table. It was a small Italian Restaurant that was comparable to a Carrabas, but slightly smaller.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"You're acting weird."

"What? I'm fine," He smiled.

"No, you're not." She frowned. "Tell me."

"I don't know," He sighed. "I'm just kind of nervous and I don't want to mess anything up."

"You're not gonna mess anything up, Derek," She grabbed his hand across the table. "Trust me, I'm nervous too."

"You're good at hiding it," He laughed, and started to relax.

"You learn to hide emotions when you're around my mother," She shrugged. "But that's not important. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's your family like?" She asked him.

"Complicated," He shook his head. "You may want to take notes. Okay, so there's my Mom, Angela. She can be kind of overbearing, but I love her nonetheless. Then my oldest sister Sarah. She's twenty-six and is just about to start her internship. She just got married to Scott and is three months pregnant, I want to say. Next is Julie. She's twenty-four and in medical school; refuses to start a family before having a career. You know Amanda already." He let out a long sigh. "Then there's Nancy. She's twenty-two and a huge pain in my ass."

"Wow." She blinked.

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "My dad passed away a few years ago, though."

"I'm sorry," She frowned.

"So what about you?"

"Uhm, it's me and my mom," Meredith smiled. "But I guess it's really just me because my mom's never home. My dad left a year after I was born."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal. I mean, he got another girl pregnant and decided to move there. I've done research. Apparently he's some hot-shot lawyer on the east coast with two daughters."

"Would you ever want to meet him?"

"I don't know," She looked up. "I guess I never really thought about it too much."

x.x.x

"Dinner was really good," Meredith smiled as they walked up to her house. "but you didn't have to pay for me, too."

"Stop worrying about it."

"Want to hang out for a bit?" She leaned against the door.

"Sure," He smiled brightly.

Meredith brought him to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? Or to eat? Even though we kind of already ate."

"I'm fine," He laughed.

"Okay," Meredith grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs and into her room. "Last time we were here it didn't end to well."

"You're funny."

"I know," She smiled. Derek pushed her hair out of her face and brushed his lips against hers.

God, he just wanted her. Everything about Meredith made Derek like her even more. She was so strong and she was a fighter. She was ambitious and everything else in between. Derek's hand found her knee and was slowly moving northern.

"Wait," She pulled back. "I'm a virgin." She blurted out.

"Oh, I didn't mean to… I wasn't try to… uh-"

"Okay, I don't know why I just said that," She adverted her eyes and started to turn a light shade of pink.

"It's okay," He tipped her chin up.

"Sorry, I'm just… I probably gave off the impression that I'd just jump into bed with anyone, but I'm not. And I'm just… I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Meredith I've told you before than I don't think you're anything like that." He frowned. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"No reason," She looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorr- I mean… yeah," She cracked a smile. "I love how we're fine hanging out as friends and everything, but as soon as we go on a date things get awkward."

"It's a part of dating," He laughed and kissed her one more time.


	15. This I Promise You

**Please Review! (:**

Meredith was awoken by the aroma of chocolate chip waffles coming from downstairs. She quickly changed her clothes and headed in the direction of what smelled delicious. "So, I'm pretty sure on first dates, you're not supposed to spend the night _and _make an awesome breakfast."

Derek smiled. "I'm a catch."

"Obviously." She sat on the counter, then proceeded to dip her finger into the uncooked batter and touch his nose. "Oops."

"Oh yeah?" He looked up and smirked. He did the same to her. "I think it's a new trend." Meredith got more batter on her fingers, then lightly patted his cheeks. "Oh, you're gonna get it now!"

Meredith tried to jump off the counter, but Derek caught her. He pressed his cheek against hers. Her thrashing around caused him to hit the floor, with Meredith on top. He flipped her over and chuckled.

"You're cute."

"Oh, I bet I look really cute with waffle batter all over me."

"Alright, true," He gently brushed his lips against hers. "You look sexy as hell." His lips lingered against hers until he jumped up and took the burning waffles from the machine.

"I'm supposed to be the bad cook." She sat up.

"Well, you distracted me so you can still have the bad cook title," He helped her to her feet.

"_I _distracted _you?_" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm not the one who tackled myself to the floor."

"Well obviously, honey, because it's very hard to tackle yourself."

Meredith just shook her head. "Feed me."

"Demanding," Derek grabbed the plate of non-burnt waffles and placed them on the kitchen table, which was already set up for breakfast.

"Yup," She sat down across from Derek and took a bite. "Not too bad."

"Compared to the popcorn you burnt last night?" Derek smirked and received the glare he knew he was going to get.

"Okay, I hit the wrong button on the microwave." She quickly inhaled the rest of the waffle. "And I was trying to get that ego of yours to deflate a bit."

"Not gonna happen, baby."

"I don't like you very much."

"I beg to differ."

x.x.x

Derek walked into his apartment, again, with a hug smile plastered on his face. "How was it?" Amanda jumped up.

"It was really, really good," He smiled, crashing on the couch.

"Elaborate, but no details a sister doesn't want to hear," She warned him.

"Don't worry, Mands." He shook his head. "I brought her to that restaurant you told me to and she loved it. We talked about everything. Then we went back to her house and just hung out. We watched a movie and then just fell asleep."

"Awh, that's cute," She smiled.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"So," Amanda paused. "Did you tell her?"

"No. Not yet," Derek walked into the kitchen. "I will. I mean, I obviously will. I just… don't know how."

"Derek. Come on. Don't make up excuses."

"I know," He nodded, then proceeded to change the subject. "So I still feel like shit for not hanging out with you, like at all."

"Don't worry," She smiled. "We'll both be home for the summer soon enough."

"True." He nodded.

"So, when are you gonna ask Meredith to be your girlfriend?" Amanda smiled.

Derek coughed. "Cause that wasn't out of nowhere." He paused. "We'll see what happens, Mands."

"Sure," She smiled.

"Where's Mark?"

"Passed out. Brought… a girl home last night." Amanda grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"You delayed. Who was it?"

"I'll give you a hint. She's still in high school."

"Megan?" His eyes went wide. "Meredith's friend?"

"Yeah. They were both really wasted, so I'm just waiting for the awkward morning conversation."

"They are fun to eavesdrop on."

"Exactly!"


	16. It's Gotta Be You

**I'm sorry guys! I was in the hospital recently for really bad stomach pains. I'm okay for now, but out of school. Soooo, here you go. Please review (:**

"Megan?"

"She's eighteen," He took a few aspirin, then leaned against the counter.

"But Megan? You gave me shit for hanging out with a girl in high school," Derek shook his head.

"Correction. I give you shit for hanging out with Jersey because she's still jail bait. Again, Megan's eighteen." He paused. "I need to crash before I puke again."

"What the hell did you drink?"

"If I remembered, I would tell you. Considering I barley remembered my name last night, that kind of specific detail is not going to happen."

"Good night."

"Peace."

x.x.x

"I did something stupid last night." Megan shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth as her and Meredith were hanging out in her house.

"What?"

"I hooked up with Mark."

"Mark…" Her head snapped up. "Sloan?"

"Alcohol. Alcohol makes you do things that would never happen in a sober mindset." Megan mumbled.

"So you wouldn't have had sex with him if you weren't drunk?"

"Shut up. Not the point. The point is that I can blame booze for last night." Megan laughed. "Oh shit, you, how was last night?"

"Amazing?" She paused. "This morning we kind of had a waffle-batter fight. Pretty intense."

"That sounds slightly dirty."

"Someone's mind is in the gutter," She smiled.

"Somewhat," Megan shrugged. "I would say let's double-date, but we sure as hell know Mark doesn't date."

"Mark Sloan on a date. That's such an oxymoron." Meredith shook her head.

x.x.x

Meredith was so grateful that her mother had to go to Los Angeles for a week. Okay, she felt bad about the person who needed the surgery, obviously. But that allowed her to hang out with Derek every day.

She never felt like this towards someone before. That pure feeling of complete and total happiness overtook her when she was with him.

It was perfect.

"Party next week," Derek smiled. "Cause _someone's turning eighteen!" _

"I've been waiting for that," Meredith laid down on his lap. "I'm too old for parties. Don't worry about it."

"Boo."

"You whore." She automatically finished. Derek just gave her a weird look. "Don't even tell me you haven't seen Mean Girls… that's just social suicide."

"Social _what?_"

"I don't think we can hang out anymore." Meredith shook her head.

Derek just laughed. "You're still getting a party, babe."

"Fine," She sat up. "I can't believe I'm going to be eighteen though," Meredith smiled. "I'm an adult."

"You can do _adult _things," Derek smirked, then gently leaned into kiss her.

"Couch is off limits," Mark called form the kitchen. "First rule of this apartment. Remember?"

"Thanks, man." Derek shook his head.

"Don't worry, Mark," She laughed.

"Oh, Jersey," Mark looked up. "Can you tell Megan I tried to call her about an hour ago, but when I wrote her number on my hand, I only wrote like four numbers down?" He laughed.

"You know, I can just give you her number again."

"Oh, true," He laughed. "Hangovers suck."

After giving Mark Megan's number, Meredith laid back down. "He never calls girls back," Derek said when Mark walked back into his room.

"There's a first time for everything."


	17. It's Just Me

**Hey guys! I apologize for being gone for so long ): But everything with me is okay (: And the even better news is that I'm a high school senior! Finally(:**

"Are you okay?" Meredith looked at her friend, who was staring at her cell phone. "Megan!"

"Oh! Sorry," She shook her head. "Mark just called me."

Meredith laughed. "I know. I gave him your number because he is obviously unable to write down anything when he's drunk."

"Thanks for tell me," Megan laughed.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to hang out again. He said I should come over today and yeah," She said. "Should I?"

"Don't go to his apartment," Meredith told her. "You might just end up hooking up with him and you don't want to just be a booty call."

"…True."

"I have an idea," Meredith pulled out her phone and called Derek on speaker phone. "Derek!"

"What up, what up?"

"You're cool," She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Basketball game's on tonight," He shrugged. "Might end up hitting the bar, cause I think Sloan's having someone over."

"Change of plans," Meredith smiled. "Tell Sloan he's going out with you tonight."

"Babe, me and him are good friends, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to date me."

"Shut up. You two are gonna meet up with me and Megan and we're going somewhere."

"Somewhere? Ooh, I love how specific you are."

"I know, it's one of my many amazing qualities." Meredith shook her head. "My house. Six o'clock. Be there Shepherd."

"Feisty. I like it, Grey."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Bye."

"So," Megan laughed. "Where are we going?"

"We are going… uhm… I don't know yet." Meredith thought for a minute. "Oh, I know."

"What?"

"Dave and Busters."

x.x.x

"I don't like secrets," Mark pouted, sitting in the back of the car. "Where are we going?"

"Dude, you seriously sound like you're five." Derek laughed. "Grow a pair."

"Fuck off. Meredith, where are we going?" He kicked the back of her seat. "Tell _meeeee_."

"Do that again, Mark. Don't make me turn this car around."

"Megan," Mark whined.

"Babe," She turned around. "We're almost there."

"I'm bringing an Ipod next time." He added.

"Sloan, if you don't shut the hell up," Meredith started. "I'm not going to pay for your beer tab tonight."

"I'm done." He shut his mouth.

x.x.x

"They're so cute," Meredith smiled looking over at her friend and Mark. Mark was trying to show Megan how to shoot a basketball successfully. "Right?"

"You're a good person," Derek looked at her from across the table. "You know that, right?"

"What?" She laughed nervously.

"This whole thing. Like, I don't know… you care."

"Someone has to," As Meredith put her hands down on the table, Derek took them into his own. "Are you okay?"

"I really like you," He looked at her. "I mean I'm pretty sure you're aware of that but I do and..-"

"Derek just say it."

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Really?" She looked up.

"Yes." He smiled. Meredith opened her mouth, then closed it. This action repeated until Derek spoke up again. "You're leaving me hanging, babe." Meredith stood up, walked over to the side of the table he was sitting at, and crashed her lips against his. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Good idea." she smiled brightly.


End file.
